Sorry I Ever Loved You
by MissEmelle
Summary: Sharpay lets very few get close to her heart. After a reluctant makeover from her sister, Troy begins to see Sharpay in a new light. Sharpay easily falls in love with Troy's charming ways, but is he so quick to follow? Story better then summary . TROYPAY
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Something Beautiful**

"Get your fat ass downstairs, Sharpay!"

Sharpay yawned, and looked up at the poster of Amy Lee taped to her ceiling. After contemplating whether she should go to school or not, she rolled out from under her Snoopy blanket and decided to go. It was Picture Day, and people who were absent that day had to stay after the next, to get a retake. School was hell to Sharpay, and staying longer than she had to was like adding salt to a fresh cut.

"Don't get your granny panties in a twist, I'm coming," Sharpay called to her older sister, Daina. Daina was Sharpay's guardian ever since their mom died, and their dad went to prison. She was a gorgeous red-head who had the measurements of Barbie. Of course, you could call her perfect; that's what sickened Sharpay about her sister. She was jealous.

"Why is it that you can NEVER be downstairs in time for breakfast? What do you do up there?" Daina complained as she poured herself a second cup of coffee. Sharpay just sighed and got herself some pancakes from the freezer.

"I don't know. Get the fuck outta my business." Sharpay snapped as she sat at the kitchen counter.

"Today's Picture Day isn't it?" Daina smiled, totally ignoring her sister's rude comment.

"Yeah? So?"

"So don't tell me you'll be wearing those silly gray capris, and those god-awful canvas sneakers again." Daina snorted.

Sharpay's face flushed. "It's called _Converse_, Daina. _Con-verse_."

"Call 'em whatever you like, they're still ugly."

Sharpay fumed. "Shut the hell up. God Daina, why do you always have to be such a bitch?" She spat as she ran upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

"You'll thank me later!" Daina said, laughing at her sister's childish behavior.

After Sharpay stepped out the bathroom, she opened the door to her room, only to find Daina sitting on her bed, holding a blow dryer as if it was a gun.

"Today, Sharpay Evans, I'm gonna shoot you into something beautiful."

Sharpay tried to keep her face blank, but she couldn't help but smirk at her sister's corny joke. "That was really unfunny."

"Sorry!" Daina threw her hands in the air apologetically. "I only had a couple minutes to think of it. But anyway, sit down, I'm gonna give you a makeover."

"A _what_?"

"Shar—" Daina started.

"No way!! There is no _freakin'_ way I'm going to let you turn me into Gabriella and her stupid cronies." Sharpay snatched the dryer from her sister's hand and pointed it towards the door. "Out."

Daina moaned. "Sharpay, you're not being fair! You always look a drab, and I usually don't mind, but the _one_ day I want you to look cute, you get all shitty on me!"

"But—"

"No, lemme finish. You are the most unfashionable thing that has ever been in my presence, and I'm tired of it! Shar, just give me one day to make you look like a girl, and you can go back to being the worthless slob you're so content on being! Okay?"

The two sisters glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Sharpay sat down at her mirror. "Fine. But just this once. You're lucky I love you."

"Yes! Sharpay, I swear you are going to just love it when I'm done!!" Daina's face was filled with delight. She led her younger sister to her vanity table and began working.

* * *

For those of you wondering, I will NOT be continuing my previous story, Just Another Girl.

I had already typed about 10 chapters, and after a hard drive failure, I lost EVERYTHING. So, I went out, bought another computer, and here I am, back again writing another story. I was not about to start again writing the old story (Losing everything discourages a person), and besides I had ALOT more ideas. So now I'm taking it one at a time.

Well anyway, I have alot of ideas for this story, so I really hope you'll read, and review. All opinions are accepted. )


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was so short! I'll make sure my chapters are at least 1,000 words. That one was only 713. Ugh I bet you don't even care. Stupid betches. ) Anyway, see how I posted this next chapter the VERY next day? Don't EVER expect an update that fast again. Just a heads up. I just wanted people to get interested in my story, and the first chapter did NOT do any justice. So enjoy, and uhmm...YES ENJOY!**

**P.S. I don't own anything, because if I did, Gabriella and Troy would NEVER be together. In fact Troy would throw up everytime he saw Gabriella, causing Gabriella to drown in his vomit, and resulting in DEATH. ) And than Troy being so traumatized would run to Sharpay for comfort and they have sexy time. Lol sorry for creeping you guys out just read the damn story!!**

**P.P.S. I usually try not to curse on the internet, cause I know some people are offended, so sorry if you see it throughout the story. I just wanna portray usual high schoolers (their vocabulary isn't usually squeaky-clean as Disney says!!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Incredibly Sleazy **

Sharpay walked into the 4-story building known as East High School, home of the Wildcats. She took a deep breath and kept on walking as she received a shitload of stares, more stares than she'd ever received in her 17 years.

"Hey Evans, did you get less ugly?" One rude boy called to Sharpay.

"Yeah, I did, but it looks like you didn't!" Sharpay flipped him off and continued to her locker. She loathed all this attention, she wasn't used to it. She liked to keep to herself, and _only_ herself.

Sharpay stood at locker, her head hidden by the door, and someone came up to her.

"Hey, baby, are you tired? 'Cause you been runnin' through my mind all day," A certain basketball star chimed.

"Get lost, jerk, and while you're at it, learn some new pickup lines because whoever told you that would work obviously isn't on your side."

"Wait a minute, is that…? Is that Sharpener?" Troy Bolton got up from against the locker, and opened the locker door more so he could have a view of the girl he had just flirted with.

"Do I look like a tool for perfecting pencils? My name is Sharpay, Troy, and last time I checked, you have a girlfriend."

"Ew, sorry I ever even glanced at you. I don't associate with lames." Troy scoffed and jogged towards his girlfriend, who was looking incredibly sleazy today, wearing a tube top and miniskirt with 4 inch heels.

"So why do you associate with that slut?' Sharpay said under her breath.

"Because she's hotter than you." A voice said behind her.

Sharpay whipped around. "Jesus, Nick, you scared the shit outta me! Were you listening to us?"

"No shit, Shar." Nick, Sharpay's lifelong friend, looked Sharpay up and down before resting his eyes on her chest.

Sharpay shoved Nick into a locker and laughed. "Sheesh, could you be a bit more obvious?"

"What the hell happened to you? It looks like Eva Longoria and Karolina Kurkova did it, and you're their baby." Nick smiled as his linked his arms with Sharpay, walking to their first class; Geometry.

"One, you need sperm to have a baby, and I don't see any males in that equation, therefore your statement is totally illogical."

"Sharpay! Take a compliment, you look adorable. I always thought you thought Picture Day was a plot to convince teenagers that dressing up and getting a 'hot' a picture in the yearbook was actually important, and that we're all just gonna die anyway."

"Nick, do you remember everything I say? And besides, my sister convinced me to let her fix me up. I don't care how I look." Sharpay lied and walked a bit faster. "We're gonna be late, hurry up."

"Shar, when have you ever cared about _math_?"

"True…" She slowed to his pace and rested her head on his muscular shoulder. "How come you hang out with me?" Sharpay questioned.

"I already told you. You're special to me. A lot of these bonehead girls in our school don't compare to you. They're not even close! You're my absolute best friend….besides it doesn't hurt to have a little eye candy everyday." With that, Nick slapped her ass and she giggled walking into their class.

"Nick. Late. Detention. Sharpay. Late. Dete--" Mr. Warner took off his glasses and rubbed them on his shirt. He then put them back on and let out a low whistle. "My God, Evans, is that you?"

"Put your eyes back in your head, Warner, this girl's not for sale." Sharpay smirked and sat down next Nick, which unfortunately, was in front of Troy.

"Looks like Sharpener's all grown up. What are you doing walking around in your mom's heels, anyway?" Troy leaned forward and whispered in her ear. His breath was hot and smelled like Winterfresh."

Sharpay thought of something witty to say, but she was too breathless to even focus. Since when did anything Basketball Boy had to say affect her? She was losing her mind.

"Fuck off, Troy."

"Whatever." Troy decided to not to say anything more to her. He never really knew she existed before today. As he tried to take notes, he found his eyes wandering to Sharpay. He leaned over a bit so he could see all her curves, and oh, that scent was driving him wild. He glanced at Nick, who was watching him.

"What do you want, freak?" Troy hissed, trying to hide his uneasiness. Since when did Sharpay make him uneasy?

"Oh, nothing at all." Nick smirked, and Troy knew he'd been caught staring. "Take a picture, Troy, it'll last longer." Nick chuckled to himself and laid a hand on Sharpay's waist. He caressed her curves, before stopping at her ass. He cupped a cheek and squeezed. He did all this, never taking his eyes off Troy.

"Nick, what the hell?" Sharpay of course didn't mind. Nick was her best friend, and as cute as he was, he never dated any girls. He usually rejected all who asked. So she expected his hormones to kick in at random times, and he wouldn't even look at any other girl except Sharpay.

"I'm just appreciating your body." Nick slowly moved up to her breast and massaged it, flicking the nipple with his thumb.

"God, stop, you're gonna make me horny. If you're so excited," Sharpay grabbed his hand and put it on his crotch. "Go crazy."

Troy felt himself getting hot. He looked down at the bulge in his pants. Not even Gabriella could do that. "Shit."

"What is it, Troy?" Nick's eye caught the little lump forming in Troy's jeans. "Oh, that's just sick. Just _sick_," Nick said in mock disgust. The bell rang.

"What is?" Sharpay asked, looking at Troy through her peripheral vision. She knew her skirt had ridden up when she sat down. She knew better than to pull it up just yet.

Troy eyes pleaded with Nick not to say anything. His mouth twitched in anticipation of what Nick was going to do.

"Becky is wearing last year's pumps, see? Just horrid," Nick lied. He didn't know shit about fashion or shoes.

Troy let out a huge sigh and walked out of the classroom, and he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"You saw what happened in there? That means Sharpay's mine. Em-aye-en-ee. _Mine._ If I so much as catch you glancing at her, you'll never have to worry about getting a boner again. Got it?"

"Yeah, man." Troy rubbed his neck, feeling foolish.

"Now get the fuck outta my sight. 'I don't associate with lames.'" Nick shoved Troy into a locker, and ran to catch up with Sharpay.

A boy who had just witnessed everything stared at Troy.

"What?! What the _fuck_ are you looking at?!" Troy grabbed the front of the boy's shirt and lifted him into the air.

"Chill, dude, I was just looking." The boy struggled to get down.

"I didn't see any show! There was nothing to be 'just looking' at!!" Troy growled.

"Boys, boys, what's the problem here?" Gabriella walked up to Troy and made him release the boy. He just stood there, looking catatonic.

"_Scram_!" Troy barked at the boy, and he instantly shook out of it and darted down the nearest staircase.

"Baby, how was Geometry?" Gabriella asked, playing with his hands.

Troy immediately thought of Sharpay's body, how he was so tantalized by her presence. Then he thought of Nick, and how humiliated Nick made him feel. Troy smashed his lips onto Gabriella's, and he put all his anger, frustration, and lust into that kiss.

He pretended Gabriella was Sharpay.

* * *

**AHHH Troy's beginning to have some sort of emotion for Sharpay!! And please, don't see Troy as some shallow jerk who just likes Sharpay for her looks. That's what attracts him to her, but...well you'll find out the rest later. STAY TUNED FOLKS! **


End file.
